The disclosure relates generally to optical fiber cables and more particularly to an exterior jacket composition and a tensile element that allow for increased processing speeds. Cables, such as power transmission cables, telephone cables, optical fiber cable, etc., are used to transmit electricity and/or data over distance. In order to do so, the cables have to be strung across land and/or buried in the ground between electricity/data sources and delivery points. Because of their exposure to hot and cold temperatures, the cable jacket expands and contracts, which causes cable buckling. Cable buckling attenuates the signal traveling along the cable and can lead to premature deterioration of the cable.